Unreliable
by Amanda-Nickel
Summary: Parents are supposed to love their children not abuse them. Sora and Roxas escape to live with their brother Cloud where they meet new people. But running away can only cause things to catch up just as quickly. Axel/Roxas Sora/Riku more! (rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

._. I've been gone for a looonnnngg time... like 4 years long time. Buuut hopefully going to get back into the swing of things!

Also thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! Going to catch up on em all as best I can whilst making new ones with more chapters!  
Alrightie this one is going to be Axel/Roxas along with other pairings as I see em come. If you have suggestions PM me. So far plot is just gonna be made up as I go till I get something that strikes my eye! Also… I found out I'm pregnant with a little girl so yea DELAYED! =D I'm so excited. Also… super rusty at writing so I'll correct things as I see them and as I get into the swing of things it'll pick back up. If it is to bad just let me know and I'll kill it altogether.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-Moving is always a hard thing to do especially when you know absolutely no one where you are going. Makes life lonely and pathetic.

**Moving out. **

Roxas looked down from his balcony watching his brother load the moving truck with the last of the boxes. _'Still don't understand why I agreed to move with him', _Roxas sighed walking back through the barren room.

"HEY ROX GET YOUR BUTT MOVING OR WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO BUY A NEW TICKET!" Sora yelled, "Rox?"  
"I'm comin hold your horses! Hasn't anyone ever told you that you are supposed to do a once over when you leave to make sure nothing is lost or forgotten?" Roxas sighed lying to his brother, he really could care less if he left anything, material possessions lost interest long ago so there was really no point in fretting over them. Sora on the other hand was obsessed with anything and everything. Everything had its spot in his world and if it was moved then there would be hell to pay.

"Come-on Rox let's go start a new life." Sora smiled tilting his head.  
"Sora... you are cheesy shuddap and let's just go already"

Chuckling the boys left.

_'Who... in.__.__. the...fuck...moves...in...at...3.. in.. the.. FUCKING MORNING?!'_ Axel grumbled running a hand through his unruly hair as he stepped down the hardwood hallway footsteps echoing in a soft thud. Slowly he opened the curtain to peek at who was causing all the commotion.

_'To fucking dark to see ugh whatever' _Sighing he walked over to the fridge grabbing one of the dark glass bottles. "Itadaki-masu" he whispered raising his bottle in the air before swigging the tangy liquid.

**Clank!~~ **

Yep, this was going to be a long night...

~ding dong~

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Not only does his new neighbor move in at unruly hours making TONS of noise but they have the nerve to ring his bell at this hour?! Sigh...

~ding ding ding ding dong~

"Yea yea yea I'm comin! Do you realize what hour it... What the fuck happened?!" Axel's eyes were shocked. Two boys he didn't know at his doorstep and one of them is unconscious with blood leaking from his spiky blond hair.  
"I'm terribly sorry to bother you at this hour I really am, but you see my brother here had an accident and because our medical supplies are packed up somewhere I can't really help him right now... and… he fell I panicked and I" the brunette rambled obviously hyperventilating.

"Calm down, calm down and breathe. Here," One swoop Axel took the unconscious boy from the other carrying him bridal-style to his bathroom where he kept the medical kit, "You are more than welcome to come in by the way."

"Thank you so much" he replied padding after the man.

"So care to tell me what happened...?"  
"Sora"  
"Alright, care to tell me what happened, Sora?"  
"My brother is a klutz, he went in to grab another box off the truck and slipped on a skateboard that went rogue from its box and cracked his head on the truck." Sora blushed looking at his feet trying to calm his shaky hands.

"Well I guess I should say welcome to the neighborhood and I'm Axel" grinning and winking and extending a hand to the brunette before turning his attention back to the blond "Well you are in luck Sora looks like your brother here just scrapped his head only looked major because skulls bleed a lot so no worries from there."

"Right, ok thanks" Sora let out a breath relieved that his brother was fine...  
"Thank you so much you have no idea. " Breathing a sigh of relief Sora turned to help Axel clean his brothers hair further doing a double check to make sure it was indeed just a scratch.

"If you two want you can crash here. Even though it was only a small cut he might have given himself a concussion so it is best to have someone on standby to wake him every so often." Axel grumbled, it wasn't that he didn't want to let the kids stay in his home he was just raised correctly. And these two… well they were just interesting and he wanted to know more.

"If you are sure it isn't a problem... I should really go next door and lock everything up though and grab him some pajamas"

"Mk just hurry up I'm tired." Axel yawned picking up Roxas and walking him to a spare bedroom. Sighing he laid Roxas on the bed pulling all the extra pillows from the closet to prop the boy up. Gently balancing blond spikes before turning to his shoes, another sigh later shoes were thrown to the door and Axel was rubbing his eyes waiting on Sora to return. Almost leaving the room he heard Roxas stir and turning his acid eyes he glanced back to him.

Roxas had sat up a bit more arm rubbing the mass of yellow on his head rubbing the floaters out of his eyes. He looked up at the wall then eyes shot over to Axel surprised at the man standing there. "Who?" was all he spoke before another loud clash was heard from the front of Axel's house.

"Are you sure he's the clumsy one here?" Axel yelled up before leaving the blond in the room to ponder the situation. Walking into his living room Axel gazed over at Sora who was gathering up pajamas. Looking up at Axel he gave him a sheepish grin before standing back up and looking at the figure that appeared behind Axel.

"ROX! How are you feeling?" Sora chirped happily skipping over to his brother. Glaring Roxas looked back between Axel and Sora.

"Clearly I missed something, where are we? And who's the moose over there?" Roxas murmured thumb pointing to Axel who startled at his title.

"Moose?" Laughed putting rubbing his red spikes.

"That's Axel! He's letting us stay with him tonight to make sure you aren't concussed!"

"Can we not talking like I'm not right here?" extending his hand to Roxas the red head grinned,  
"Names Axel, A.x.e.l Got it memorized?"

Hesitantly reaching out Roxas slipped his hand into Axel's shaking it once before yanking his arm back tucking it close to his chest possessively. "Alright as exciting as this evening is I'm going back to bed, so please make yourself at home I'll see you in the morning." Axel sighed walking back to his bedroom and shutting the door quickly.

Both of the boys stood in in the hallway staring at each other neither knowing what to do. "Whelp you heard the man let's go to bed! Everything back home is all locked up and we're not expected to do much of anything until tomorrow night anyway so…" Sora trailed off gathering up all the clothes off of the floor repositioning them into his arms.

"And Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome is?" Roxas replied following his brother back to the room he awoken in.

"Axel." Sora chirped back as he started to pull his clothes off to change into pajamas.

"Yes that I understand by his little 'got it memorized' line… Just who is Axel and what the hell happened? One minute we're unloading a truck the next I'm waking up in this guys bed" Roxas replied following after his brother and changing his clothes too. Taking mind to see the collar of his shirt had blood all over it. '_really? Ugh this is never going to come out!' _Roxas thought gently folding the garment.

"Oh! He's our next door neighbor! When you were unloading the truck you tripped and cracked your head open and one thing lead to another and we're in Axel's house!" he replied jumping into the bed and snuggling the plush comforter up to his face. "Now come to bed we've got a big day ahead of us and Cloud doesn't get back from England until next week"

"Right." Roxas replied jumping in and covering himself up as well. Both boys drifted off to sleep rather quickly Sora taking advantage of the bed while Roxas clinging to the side.

**Meanwhile (Axel)**

What a night! First a double shift at work, blowing a tire out on his baby and now crazy next door neighbors that have issues clinging to life…. '_This was going to be interesting'_ Axel thought wondering back over to his bed fumbling with the nightstand next to the bed attempting to find his phone. _'__How do those two even afford that house anyway?! They don't look any older than 17' _The neighborhood they were in, while not super lavish, was still upscale. He was lucky to have the home he has and if it wasn't for the military output his brother Reno had he wouldn't be here. And while he didn't really like mooching off of his brother it is better than living in a box.

Finally finding the cell phone, fell behind the nightstand how in the hell?!, he casually flipped the phone open texting Riku and Leon, 'Call me before you come barging into my humble abode' double checking the message Axel sighed laying down in bed listening to the soft mumbling of the boys in the next room over.

A brown haired spiky idiot and a bitter equally as spiky honey blond… This is going to be interesting.

So this is chapter one. I'm going to update when I can. As I mentioned at the start of this chapter I was expecting a little girl. Well…. She's here!

So please R&R I'll try to get a chapter posted at least once a week as I try to come up with a plot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own a dog named Axel… that's pretty much it.

Roxas awoke to not only the sun shining in his eyes, but to a doorbell. How in the hell can the sun be so far away yet have such perfect aim?! Sighing the groggy Roxas fumbled to the door of the bedroom, down the hall and to the front door opening it just a crack to peer out at the guests. Shocked he stood there dumbfounded staring at a tall silver haired man with a very angry looking brunette standing behind him arms crossed.

"…"

"Who the hell are you?" Riku grumbled pulling the door out of Roxas's hands opening it wider and stepping inside, Leon following behind.

"I forgot this isn't my house." Roxas yawned stepping out of the way covering his face to hide a yawn.

"Alright 2 things people," A voice came from the hallway drawing all of the boys attention to the freshly woken redhead. Roxas drew in a quick breath at the sight before him, a half dressed, perfectly toned, and sexy as hell, Axel continued crossing his arms at the company before him. "First off, what part of call is so difficult for you two to comprehend and second," he turned his attention to Roxas, "It isn't safe to open the doors to other peoples' homes." Axel smiled flashing him a toothy grin.

"Yeah whatever, I just need my laptop charger and we'll get out of your hair you are clearly busy." Riku sighed brushing past Axel and walking to the guest room. Upon opening the door though he yet again got stopped in his tracks, before him was Sora who was trapped in his shirt trying to pull it over his head without success.

"Rox is that you? Help I think a button is stuck in my hair" A muffled distressed Sora called out showing that the shirt wouldn't pull off any further.

"Really, Axel?!" Riku yelled to the hallway stepping forward to help the stranger none the less. Gently he placed his hand firmly on Sora's scalp and ran his hand through the soft hair until he found the snag pulling it closer to him and freeing the trapped hair then taking a step back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank youuuu" Sora sang turning his back pulling the garment completely off replacing it with a t-shirt. When he turned back around, rather too quickly, he bumped into Riku and catching stern aquamarine eyes that stole his breath. Gently he whispered "You're not Roxas"

"No I am not. Riku" He responded extending his hand to the brunette never once leaving eye contact with Sora's huge blue orbs.

"Well hello Riku! My name is Sora!" Sora chirped accepting Riku's hand shaking it longer than necessary.

"Right well… as exciting as this is I need my laptop charger…" Riku grumbled pulling his hand away and moving over to the bedside table rummaging through the doors.

**(Living room)**

"Leon, this is one of my new neighbors Roxas, he hit his head yesterday and stayed here overnight to make sure there was no lasting damage." Axel stepped over to Roxas gently placing an arm over the blond not noticing how Roxas stiffened and held his breath. "And this little Roxie is Squally." He said with a smirk earning a glare from Leon.

"Call me that again and I will personally shave your head." Leon mumbled stepping through the front door slamming it behind him so hard it shook the pictures hanging on the wall.

"Pay no mind to him; he has a never ending stick up his ass since his girlfriend left him" Axel chuckled slapping Roxas on the back earning a wince from him before the redhead strolled into the kitchen leaving Roxas alone in the living room.

Sora came running into the living room not long after holding their clothes sloppily in his hands. Roxas shook his head attempting to shake the redhead from his thoughts before he walked over to his brother and helped him with the clothes.

"Can we go home now?" Rox sighed.

"Yus, let me just go thank Axel here." Sora chirped

"Kitchen"

Sora grinned trotting off to the kitchen. When he walked in he saw Axel leaning against the counter with a tablet in hand humming softly. "Axeeelllll, thank you so much for taking care of my brother and me, we're going to head back home and finish unpacking! Feel free to come over any time you want. Our older brother is actually out of town at the moment and he'll be back around next week. We should have a cook out! OOOO or a pool party! OR!..."

"Kid you might want to try breathing or you're going to pass out." Axel chuckled pushing off of the counter and ruffling Sora's brown spikes. "I might take you up on that offer later on. Right now though I am running late for work and Riku has been way too quiet for someone simply looking for a cord. Take care you two and if you want any help moving I get off of work at 11 so just call or text me." Axel said absentmindedly pulling a notepad off of the fridge and scrawling down his number.

"Alright!" Sora chirped "Bye!" turning to leave Sora practically ran out of the living room to his brother. Together they left the house and returned to their home.

Once they opened the door they were greeted with a mountain of boxes blocking the entrance as well as a note attached.

_Don't leave my truck unlocked you idiots. I was so kind as to bring in all of ya'lls shit least you could do is treat me to lunch when that chocobo gets back into town. If you want anything you know where my shop is. Also don't bother the neighbors Sora. _

_ ~Cid_

"Why does he always think I'm such a bother?!" Sora sighed dropping the note and looking back to the wall of boxes.

"He did this on purpose you know. We can't get into the rest of the house without moving these… I wonder how far back they go" Roxas mumbled speaking mainly to himself as he shifted a box releasing a breath when he saw that it was only just a single wall of boxes and the rest were aligned along the stairs.

"So, what do you think of Axel and his friends?" Sora hesitantly asked sitting down on one of the boxes fumbling with his thumbs.

"Dunno… Axel's a character…. Didn't really get to see much of the other two, they both took off within seconds. Leon looks to be Cloud's age… wonder why he's hanging around Axel." Roxas replied shifting the boxes out of the way.

Their home was… well upscale you could say. The neighborhood was lovely with a rather large front and back yard, and the inside of their house was definitely a step up from the two bedroom crap hole from before. This one had a wide doorway with high ceilings. Upon opening the door you can immediately see the living room as well as a set of stairs that led to the bedrooms. Farther down the hall led to the dining room with a kitchen attachment. The kitchen was like he had never seen before, could easily have close to twenty people standing comfortably. Roxas returned to the door and wandered up the stairs Sora following in toe. At the top of the stairs is what looks to be a second living room, wide glass ceiling with the sun brightly lighting up the room.

"Wow… wonder if Cloud will let us turn this isn't a gaming room. He can have the downstairs to himself we'll dib this one" Sora chirped running into the room doing airplanes around the stacks of boxes that were present.

Smiling, Roxas continued his tour to the side hallway opening up the first door he came to on the right, linen closet. Closing the door he continued looking up to a post-it note attached.

_Cloud's room_

Wow he hasn't even been in this house before and he already knows which room he wants. Curious Roxas opened the door peering inside. Right in the center of the room was a rather large bay window with a ledge attached. _Wonderful place to read that is for sure_, Roxas thought as he continued looking. A wall bookshelf and a master bath, Cloud's bed was even still in a box. Bored of the room Roxas left closing the door and looking across from it to a door with yet another sticky note attached.

_Roxas/Sora (Use a quarter if you dweebs want to fight)_

Chuckling Roxas opened the door to a rather large room, smaller than Cloud's but still equally as epic. This one had an entire wall that was nothing but a blackboard. Sora, finally bored with running around in circles ran up behind Roxas peering at the room.

"OOOO I call dibs on this one!" Sora smiled immediately running up the blackboard, pulling up one of the markers that were present and starting to draw.

"Mkk." Roxas turned to the bathroom walking inside, two sinks and a nice large tub along with an open door leading to yet another bedroom. "Looks like we'll have a conjoined bathroom, Sora." Roxas yelled back to his brother who was still doodling all over the board.

"Really?! Cool!" Sora chirped coloring in the heartless symbol he drew.

Continuing on Roxas walked through the door into what would be his bedroom, the sight took his breath away. The entire ceiling was glass allowing the light to pour through, along with an entire wall a mural of the realm of darkness, he recognized it from the old story books Cloud used to read to them. It was lovely and the most calming room he had ever seen even if it was cluttered with boxes. Slowly Roxas walked over to the boxes placing his hand on the top pulling it open to begin unpacking.

**(Back at Axel's house) **

"Riku what the hell are you doing can you not find the charger?" Axel yelled pushing the door open with his foot coffee in hand.

"I'm on the phone you jackass go play with Leon or something." Riku bit back sitting up on the bed talking in a hushed tone.

"That Kairi?" Axel whispered to Riku waving his hand to catch his eye, Riku responded with a simple flick of his hand shooing Axel away. "Geeze what is with you two. I have work and I'm already late lock up when you're done" Surrendering Axel left the room and began getting dressed the boys on his mind. It was troubling him that they were living alone, he heard mention of an older brother but no parents in the mix. Even still he had never met the older brother either that entire family just closed on the house earlier that week.

A soft knock sounded on Axel's door pulling him out of his thoughts, grabbing his work shirt, phone and wallet he walked to the door taking large strides. "You're running late again, they're going to fire you." Leon stated unamused at the situation no emotion showing in his stormy eyes.

"Yeah, yeah come on let's go. Riku's being a prick so just leave him here he can walk to classes." Together they walked out of the house and into the blue car parked in the driveway Leon taking the wheel. "My car should be fixed by the time I get off of work so just drop it off in the back lot whenever they call k?"

Grunting in reply Leon began the task of driving Axel to work eyes focused on the road. "You hear from Reno?" attempting to make conversation Axel fidgeted.

"Two months" Leon stated dully.

"Come again?"

"He comes home in two months. Said don't burn down the house"

"Oh come on that happened one time and it wasn't even that destructive" Axel signed surrendering to the silence and just leaving Leon alone.

Reno and Leon worked together in the military sort of a tag team. One of them would get called away for a while leaving the other to run the office then once that one comes back they'd switch out on the next mission. Reno was currently in Europe looking into some ruins that might hold some of the rare materia stone. Not really a job you can say is for the military but it wasn't the weirdest thing they've had him do by far. Sighing Axel looked out the window as they pulled up to his work. He worked at a front side grill that specialized on entertaining the customer by setting everything on fire. It suited him really and you couldn't really tell it by the fact that he is always late but Axel really loved his job.

"You get fired call me." Leon joked tone still flat.

"Vexen loves me too much for that." Axel chuckled opening the door when they pulled to a stop, "thanks for the ride again and sorry for having to be a bum. Didn't expect more to be wrong than just a flat tire on my car. Damn rim."

Leon replied with a simple wave as he shifted the car in reverse and pulling out of the lot. Waving back Axel turned to the restaurant pulling the doors open and walking back to the back room to sign in.

"You're late Axel." A pink haired man said sitting in the corner of the room feet propped up on a table pen in hand.

"New neighbor decided to injure himself and came over for help. I slept in." Axel sighed pulling his black apron over his head and pulling his spikes back into a ponytail making sure to secure all the loose strands.

"New neighbors?" the pink haired man perked up, he enjoys new toys in the neighborhood to… take advantage of.

"Back of Marluxia they're too young for you." Walking over to the sink Axel began washing his hands.

"Never stopped me before so long as they are of age" he replied licking his lips.

"Just back off please." Axel sighed.

"They? So there is more than one even better, and why back off? Unlessss you have an interest in one." Marluxia grinned looking up to Axel with a sly grin on his face.

"As if I'm trying to preserve their innocence… and keep them from getting whatever the hell it is you've caught."

Huffing Marluxia went back to chewing on the pen.

The day was pretty uneventful, whenever there was a break Axel kept thinking back to the boys that came over. Sora was rather excitable but Roxas on the other hand… He was… interesting I guess you'd say. The way the blond presented himself was so guarded that it just seems odd for Sora to be as ecstatic as he is, probably an eternal sugar high or something. When it came time to close shop Axel found himself preparing food for his neighbors, probably haven't eaten all day he could see the boxes piled from their kitchen. (Side kitchen window faced Axel's kitchen). Grinning Axel finished up, closed the foot in takeout boxes and walking out in the back lot where he found is car parked.

"Thank you, Leon." Axel smiled climbing in and driving home. When he pulled into his driveway he noticed all the lights off next door except one in the kitchen where he could vaguely make out the image of a blond unpacking boxes. Grinning he stepped out of the car and walked up to the side yard to the side door knocking gently on the glass and chuckling when he saw the blond jump in place, turning to look at him. Gently he held up the food and pointed. "I come bearing gifts!" He called through the door grinning when Roxas walked over to it pulling the door open.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked eyes looking to the bags Axel was carrying.

"Just got off work, made you two food. Figured I'd use it as an excuse to come help you unpack and get to know you guys a bit more.

"Right…" Roxas sighed stepping back from the door letting the redhead into his home.

Alright rather long and slow to start off but meh it'll pick up. I'm leaving for a vacationish type thing on the 31st so I'll probably have loads of prewritten chapters from that drive. 12 hours in a car with a 1 month old… this is going to be a blast. R&R =D

**Queen of beyblade: Thank you! It's been a blast so far. She has this horrible habit of wanting attention the second I start something so it has been pretty hard to find time to do simple things haha. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Axel grinned stepping into the house looking around. Most of the kitchen/dining area were somewhat unpacked. Smiling Axel stepped over to the dining room table gently scooting a box out of the way and placing the bag of food he had, opening the bag he removed one of the containers and handed it over to Roxas signature grin in toe.

"Nothin fancy just a simple burger with fries. Didn't know if you had any food allergies so I went with the basics."

Smiling Roxas accepted the box and peered inside mouth watering. "Heh, thank you. Sora's sort of OCDing over his room so I'll just take his up to him, if you don't mind that is." Looking up Roxas stared into Axel's venom eyes breath hitching slightly as he fumbled on his toes.

"Yeah have at it." Axel replied absentmindedly peering inside one of the boxes on the table gently poking around at its contents.

Nodding Roxas tightened his grip on the box and trotted out of the kitchen practically running up the stairs. Zigzagging inbetween the box maze that was the upstairs he opened up Sora's door gasping at the progress his brother had done. It was almost finished and… well it looked amazing.

"Hey Rox! You find the tools yet?" Sora bounced walking up to Roxas and sniffing at the air. "That's not tools smells good! What is it?" Sora asked tilting his head slightly.

"Axel brought over some food from his work, he's downstairs right now so if you want to join us have at it if not I'm going to con him into helping somehow heh" Roxas chuckled leaving the room.

"I'm good just bring me tools when you find them, why the hell they took the beds apart is beyond me!" Sora yelled after the retreating Roxas.

Sighing Roxas walked back to the kitchen surprised to see Axel sitting on one of the chairs lengthy legs gently crossed with picture frames occupying his lap. Confused Roxas walked up to the redhead to see which pictures he was looking at, sadly upon spotting them Rox retreated mournfully back to the kitchen and continued rummaging through the boxes.

"Nope get over here and eat before you faint." Not bothering to look up from the pictures Axel pointed to the chair adjacent to him as he set the frame he was looking at back in its box before picking up another.

"Wow… didn't realized you have a doppelganger that'll take some getting used to." Axel grinned turning the picture to Roxas who just stared at it longingly. "Coolest thing in the world to have twin so easy to screw with people's heads." Chuckling Axel turned the picture back to him to look at it closely.

Gently reaching out Roxas took the picture and looked at it. "That's Ventus." On the picture was Roxas and his 'doppelganger' Ventus arms around each other's shoulders identical expression with Sora practically jumping over them on their backs.

"So I know you have an older brother, Cloud. Note sure his age… or yours for that matter….. or Sora's." Axel droned on reaching out for the picture to return it to the box. When Roxas made no move to return the picture Axel looked closely at him seeing him lost in his thoughts. "Something troubling you Rox?" Concerned Axel placed his hand on Roxas's.

Coughing Roxas sat up, sad crystal blue eyes looking into Axel's before handing over the picture. "Cloud is 25, Sora, Ven and I are 19, we're actually triplets."

"So where is everyone then? If you don't mind me asking." Curious Axel leaned back in the chair adjusting his long legs before waiting on Roxas to respond.

"Mom's gone… died when I was 15, Dad I'd prefer not to go into. Cloud is in Europe for a while longer…" Roxas went silent as he looked down to his lap allowing a pregnant silence to fall over the two.

"Sorry to hear that. And Ventus?" Axel smiled scooting the food over to Roxas urging him to eat.

Without warning Roxas jumped up from the table and ran to the entrance of the kitchen, "I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back." Without another word Roxas took off feet gently thumping with his steps.

Sighing Axel looked back down to the picture wondering if he somehow upset the blond… He didn't think he said anything out of line. Unless there was this triplet feud thing going on he didn't know about… The entire situation was too confusing for him, sighing again he looked back to the picture studying the identical boys looking for something to tell them apart. '_Roxas has prettier eyes that is for sure_' Axel thought studying closer. _'Wait what? Why the hell did I think that?!'_ taking a breath Axel put the picture back down looking up to the doorway where Roxas left longingly.

No sooner did he look up Sora bounced through the door grinning to Axel. "Thank you so much for the food definitely hit the spot! Last time we ate was when we were on the road hehehe" Walking over to the trash and dumping the remnants before walking over to Axel. "Whatcha doin?"

"No problem spikey happy to oblige." Grinning Axel picked up the picture once more, "Just snooping through your personal belongings while Roxas plays around." Turning the picture to Sora Axel grinned.

Same as with Roxas, Sora's face saddened tears welling up in his blue orbs. He stepped forward taking the picture from Axel before rubbing his thumb over Ventus's face in the picture.

"Alright, that is the second time I've gotten that reaction from that picture. Spill" frustrated Axel shifted in his seat pulling his knees to his chest resting his face gently on them.

"Yeah that's to be expected. Ven… he…" Chuckling awkwardly a tear escaped Sora as he shifted his eyes to the floor. "He…"

"He's dead." Roxas interrupted from the doorway arms crossed, eyes trained to the floor threatening to spill.

Axel stilled, a lump swelling up in his throat as his mind went numb, "I'm so sorry… I didn't know… I.." _'What should I do? I have to fix this_' Axel panicked quickly jumping up from his chair and rushing over to the blond gathering him up in his arms and burying his face in the crook of Roxas's neck. "I'm so sorry" Axel whispered a tear slipping down his cheek dripping onto the blond.

Sniffling Roxas squeezed his eyes shut attempting to force the tears back as he roughly hugged the red head back hugging him with an unknown strength. Sora stared at the two from across the kitchen, hand placed tightly over his mouth to muffle his sobs, no one had ever reacted quite the way Axel did. Usually they just take pity or just brush them off Axel on the other hand was physically mourning with them even though he didn't know them at all. It was a nice change.

"I'm going to go finish my room up. I found the tools in Cloud's room so if you want them come get them" Sora said quietly as he went to walk past the duo. He let out a surprised yelp when a lean lengthy arm roughly pulled him into the hug squeezing them tightly.

Taking a deep breath Axel stood up patting the twins on their back before taking a step back. "Alright I'm done being a girl and crying now, let's occupy ourselves differently! Who wants help unpacking?" Axel said placing a halfhearted grin on his face.

"I'm just about done with my room, Rox hasn't even started. He'll need it or he'll be sleeping on the floor tonight." Sora smiled before walking out of the room quietly.

"I'm just going to assume your room is somewhere near Spiky's over there so I'm going to follow him. You bring your food up and join me." Axel turned out of the room following Sora up the stairs and sneakily giving himself a tour of the house. He walked into Sora's room to see it done, other than cloths needing to be put up that is. He had his bed placed in front of the long window and an entire wall clear of any items which seemed unusual, until he noticed that the wall was a drawing board. "Wow this'll come in handy" Axel smiled looking to the brunette.

"Spoken like a wise man, go through the bathroom and you'll get to Rox's room" Smiling Sora shooed him out of his room.

"Alright, alright I'm going no need to push!" Axel smiled walking through the bathroom and into Roxas's room.

It hadn't been touched, no boxes were opened and everything was stacked in the center of the room. Clapping his hands together Axel walked forward to examine the labels on the box before gently sliding them into sections. Once he had all of the boxes labeled 'bed' he began the task of opening and assembling, after retrieving the tools from Sora. He was halfway through assembling the bed when Roxas entered the room eyes still trained on the floor.

"You don't have to help you know, I'm capable of doing it myself" Roxas mumbled pulling a box labeled 'books' over to the bookshelf and opening it.

"Never thought you weren't, but I'm bored and no one is home and I'd rather help you two unpack than sit on my butt all night" Axel replied focusing back on the bed. "Besides, I'd like to be your friend and can't really do that without putting forth the effort."

"You're something else" Roxas chuckled as he began unpacking.

"You love it" Axel grinned back.

_Sorry but this chapter is going to be short and my hopes of having a huge selection typed out on this trip is just not happening. 7 hour car drive with a 1 month old and all these people are just driving me crazy. But I digress I'll type them up when I get home and can get a break from the crazy people. _

_Make sure to review and tell me if you even like this story because I'm not quite sure it is any good. X_x_

**queen of beyblade: Yeah but this trip is just crazy now x_x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Sorry for the delay been hell really. _**

The rest of that week passed pretty much with a blur, the twins spending most of their time either unpacking the large house or hanging out with Axel and his crew. By now the house was pretty much unpacked, with the exception of Cloud's room and the downstairs living room. Sora spent no time at all setting up what he deemed as the 'Game room of Kings' on the upper floor. Tv and game systems decorating the walls and all surrounded by what Sora called 'Heartless' small black shadow beings. Sora had taken to drawing on all the walls of the upstairs, so long as it wasn't permanent paint he saw no problem at all with doodling.

Roxas was currently raiding the kitchen while on the phone with his brother Cloud. Phone on his shoulder he shuffled through all the cabinets/drawers mindlessly searching for nothing in particular.

_'What are you doing making so much noise around there?'_ His brother Cloud questioned over the phone.

'Dunno really, started looking for something to eat now I'm just trying to find where everything is. Axel decided he'd unpack this room so I have no clue where anything is.' Roxas replied pulling open a drawer on the island bar and finding random assortments of spoons. 'Either he unpacked this room as a joke or he needs to seriously work on his organization skills' Roxas chuckled.

_'I don't really know how I feel about this boy being in my house when I'm not there… especially since I haven't even met the guy.' _

'Don't get your panties in a bunch he's really cool. If it wasn't for him and his friends we wouldn't have gotten all of this stuff done. Speaking of which do you want us to assemble your room or do you want to have the honors?' Closing the drawer and opening the one next to it Roxas chuckled. Lids… who taught this guy how to arrange a kitchen?!

_'Just leave it, I should be home later this week… hopefully. That's if this moron here stops burying everything we dig up.' _Cloud meekly responded, noise came through the phone signaling that Cloud was no longer alone in the room which earned a sigh from Cloud.

'Not playing nice?' Roxas joked choosing instead to listen closely to the background noise.

_'Don't start. I'm just tired of it over here. Everyone gawks because I don't have an accent… or because I have one… whatever. And to top it all off I've been harassed by this…. This moron the entire time! He follows the rule of 50 noes and a yes is still a yes… I'm just tired of having to hide.' _Cloud ranted before sucking in a breath, _'Son of a..'_

'What?'

_~Hey Cloudie boy how are you this lovely day?! Oi don't run off darling!~ _

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear?' Roxas chuckled.

_'You're telling me, look I'll have to talk to you later. I'm going to talk to professor Hojo tonight and see if I can make it home this weekend or something. Not really making much progress….HEY GIVE THAT BACK' _Cloud called sounding distant before a catlike voice called through the receiver. _'YOOOOOOOOOO so tell me mystery caller who are you to this chocobo head and why have you captured his attention so?' _The mysterious man cooed. _'Aww calm down Cloudie you can have as much of me as you want!'_

_ ~GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!~_

'Better do as he says, my brother can have quite the temper' Roxas joked listening to the struggle. 'Anyway tell him I'll talk to him later I have better things to do haha' pulling the phone away from his ear Roxas ended the call before laying his phone down on the counter.

Glancing next door he peered over to Axel's house. The redhead was currently at work so the house was unoccupied which tempted Roxas. Earlier on Axel actually gave him a spare key to the home since they were becoming such good friends. Roxas personally didn't understand the attraction he had to the man but it was there, every time he touched/looked at/ or even thought of Axel his stomach fluttered and he didn't understand it.

Reaching into his pocket Roxas smiled before walking out of his kitchen door and over to Axel's house, slipping the key into the lock he grinned stepping inside. The house was the same as the last time he'd been in the house, when he cracked his head open, so there wasn't really much to look at. But what Roxas was really there for was to go through Axel's room; he didn't understand why the thought intrigued him so he just knew he really wanted to find some secrets… That and boredom isn't really a good thing for a teenager to have.

So quietly Roxas walked down the hallway that led to Axel's room before opening the door. Not quite what he was expecting in the room but still held his attention. The room was pretty much bare, from walking in the room you get the straight on view of the bed which was actually made up neatly with a deep violet bedding set; nightstands were set up on either side of the bed similar to the guest bedroom the boys shared. Other than one other dresser and an open closet the room was bare. No posters, no clutter…. Just a room basically.

Still curious Roxas walked over to the nightstand on the right side of the bed slipping open the drawer to find lube, condoms, and a weird studded ring looking thing. Roxas all but slammed the drawer closed blush across his face, why wouldn't Axel have these items in his home… it was pretty common for a man to be… prepared? Right? Shaking his head Roxas continued through the stand and found a small spiral notepad.

Grinning Roxas opened the pad to the first page before reading the scribble he assumed to be Axel's handwriting:

_So Reno suggests that I write everything down in they happen again and since I know you are probably going to read this you moron fuck off and at least let me have my privacy I'm alright I promise._

Confused Rox sat himself on Axel's bed leaning up against the headboard before flipping later into the book stopping at a page that had a different color writing than the rest.

_ Went to the boathouse with Demyx and Zexion today everything went fine until we started drinking. I usually don't like drinking… Well I dreamed that night of fire and betrayal. I don't completely understand but it had something to do with being forgotten and ordered to kill someone I loved. Absurd right?_

Frowning Roxas read on… Ordered, Axel loved someone? It didn't make any since. _I'll have to ask him about this…somehow._ Sighing Roxas flipped the book to the last entry.

_New neighbors, two guys twins actually… No actually triplets. There was an accident and they lost the other. The blond though is the same as my dreams, makes me sound so sick dreaming of him that way. Yet being with him I can remember things… a tall tower, ice cream but then it all comes back to pain. Heh I should probably see a doctor and get a stop to these weird dreams before they start causing problems. _

**~Clash~ **

Roxas jumped at the noise coming from the front of the house. Assuming Axel had returned home early he jumped up and slammed the book back into the drawer. For some odd reason Roxas found himself hiding in the closet pulling the door closed and peering through the crack.

He had been right about Axel coming home, he stared as Axel all but charged into his room and immediately pulled his shirt up and off his head and tossing it to the floor. Roxas blushed and gawked at the man watching as he turned away from the closet ripped open the drawer containing the notepad and froze. Had Axel noticed something he had missed? He had put the notepad in the there correctly right?

Quickly an idea popped into his head that could explain his presence in the elders house. Grinning Roxas pushed the door open quietly and snuck up to the redhead with the intent of scaring him. Unfortunately Roxas wasn't as stealthy as he had hoped and his ankle made a loud snapping sound when he was arms reach to Axel and before he knew what hit him he was slammed up against the wall Axel's strong hand gripped tightly around his throat.

Blue crystals were locked on green in terror as Roxas attempted to suck in a breath, and loosening his grip a tad Axel leaned forward to Roxas his breath grazing the younger man's cheek. "Just what do you think you are doing in here?" Axel said venom dripping from his words.

"T-t-tttrrying to surprise you" he choked out as a reply fear reflecting in his eyes. Axel wasn't letting go, in fact his grip tightened again around Roxas's neck causing the boy to choke out as tears spilled down his cheeks. Cautiously Roxas reached out a trembling hand and gripped Axel's forearm.

Then just as quickly as it happened Axel lowered Roxas to the ground eyes full of regret and confusion. "Geeze Rox I'm sorry…. I don't do well when spooked I'm sorry… I just-" Axel frowned rubbing this thumb along Roxas's cheek gingerly wiping the tear.

Sucking in a breath Roxas stared dazingly at Axel's actions, the man slowly leaned down to Roxas's height before running his tongue along Roxas's cheek lapping up the tear causing the younger one to shudder. "A-aaxel?" Rox stuttered as the heat began to pool lower causing his mind to daze.

"I know you went through my book. How much did you read," Axel paused taking a step closer placing his long leg in between the youngers grinding gently against him. "And don't lie to me." Leaning down Axel nibbled on Roxas's earlobe gently pulling the skin in his mouth, breath tickling the ear.

"Not enough to understand just something about AHH-" Roxas gasped as Axel began biting the curve of his neck his mind fogging with pleasure as he placed his hands on Axel's shoulders in attempt to stop the shaking. "Dreams" he roughly moaned out hand flying to the redheads hair before burying the limb through the soft spikes grabbing a handful at the base of Axel's neck.

"Reno sent me over here to check on your since you aren't… answering…" A brunette stepped into Axel's room and gawked between the pair blue eyes stopping questingly on Axel. "So this is why, you've been busy"

"Terra…" Axel growled against Roxas's neck before standing to height, taking a step away from the dazed blond.

Placing his hands up in surrender Terra stepped out of the doorway closing the door behind him before he retreated out of the house.

Snapping back to reality Roxas stared stupidly at Axel erection twitching as he studied the redhead. _What the fuck just happened?!_

**Took forever to get this one out for some reason. At least I finally thought of a plot! So hopefully from here it'll pick up! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay for me not realizing I haven't uploaded this chapter even though I had it done. **

**Chapter 5**

If Roxas had any doubts about having feelings for the redhead… well out the window they went, he sat there on the floor completely dazed with an obvious problem in his pants. How did that one thing shake his very core, he wasn't some…. Prepubescent child that got a… problem at every turn! Roughly shaking his head Roxas stared dumbly at Axel hastily placing his hands in his lap to cover himself.

Sighing Axel looked down to Roxas noticing how he was sitting and flashing a toothy grin. "So…. Anything you wanna tell me?" he nudged Roxas's leg with his shoe attempting to startle him.

"N-no… NO! I gotta go…" Roxas ran out of the house Axel's loud laugh echoing behind him. Stomping back to his house and barging into Sora's room Roxas groaned, flopping himself down on his brothers bed pulling the pillow over his face.

"Do I want to know?" Sora asked looking up from his sketchpad.

"Mmmemebgj"

"Move the pillow Rox"

"Mmmnommm"

"Roxas," Sora sighed before moving over to his brother and pulling off the pillow. Roxas stared up at him face flushed and filled with shame. "What happened?"

"I think I like Axel." Roxas spurted out reaching up and burying his face in the pillow again.

"Oh no you don't you can't hide, why would you think that?" Sora smiled pulling the pillow away and bouncing in place.

"Well long story short I tried to scare him but it backfired and he licked me… and it…. Gave… me…. AHHH SORA HELP MEEEE what do I do?" Roxas groaned sitting up and burying his face in his hands.

Sora chuckled at his brother's actions it wasn't like him to act this way, reaching over he buried his hand in the mess of blond spikes eyes widening when he forced Roxas's neck to the side revealing a tiny kiss mark.

"Either you have some secret thing you're keeping from me or he marked you"

"WHAT!?" Roxas jumped from the bed and walked into the bathroom giving his neck a good look in the mirror before slumping to the floor. "What do I do Sor?"

"Well…. Before we go into all of that Cloud texted, he'll be home late tomorrow night… secondly… how exactly do you feel about Axel? I mean you guys hang out like… all the time but I never pegged you as one into S&M"

"What's S&M?" Roxas curiously looked to his brother.

"It… it's where… you know what… not important, how aabbboouuutt I make us some lunch and we forget this whole thing?"

"Sounds like a plan, grilled cheese for me" sighing Roxas walked over his room and looked it over. He had spent a lot of time in this room with Axel this past week learned a lot about the redhead, favorite foods, games just typical…friend stuff. He never even considered the possibility of liking him as more of… well as more. But now that he thinks about it he did like how Axel looked and presented himself, so confident and sure of himself… so proud. The more he thought on the matter the more confused he became. Walking over to his bed he stopped at the nightstand where a picture of his brother Ventus sat, even though they were identical he never saw himself in Ven. Sure their faces were alike but he also saw all the differences.

"I really miss you Ven."

* * *

The next day passed without much going on, Roxas hiding from Axel and Sora hanging out with Riku. Cloud was due to be home any minute, thankfully. The twins really missed their brother, Roxas sat home alone in the kitchen waiting for Cloud, Sora had run down to the local Chinese food place so they'd be able to have a meal together.

Tapping his foot against the chair he glanced out the window to Axel's house, he hadn't been able to get the event out of his mind… _I really should go talk to him._ He thought. Then as if on queue Axel walked into his kitchen dressed from work and looking tired, Roxas sat still trying not to draw any attention to himself as he watched Axel from his home. But because the universe just loves to make him uncomfortable Axel looked over and spotted Rox grinning placing a hand on his hip and raising one to his lips to blow a kiss before stepping back and looking confused.

Before Roxas knew what hit him he was tackled to the ground by a hooded figure and… tickled? Laughing he pulled at his attacker dislodging the hood and releasing a stampede of blond spikes.

"Cloud. Cant. Breathe. Stop" Roxas laughed halfheartedly attempting to fight of his brother.

* * *

Axel had just come home from work, fucking boring ass day as usual, when he look over and to his pleasure he sees Roxas! _Shame he seems to be avoiding me guess he doesn't like me unfortunately._ Axel thought turning to face the window and blowing a kiss.

As he did so he saw something… different. In the doorway to the kitchen was a tall man wearing a hoody with a beanie on completely shadowing his face from view, slowly the man crept forward towards Roxas raising his arms up before tackling the blond to the floor.

"ROXAS!"

Panic flooded Axel's veins as he bolted out of his house and barged into Roxas's, running he kicked the attacker of a screaming Roxas pulling the blond behind him protectively and growling at the stranger.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled confused as he attempted to get around the tall man, "Let me pass damn it! Cloud are you okay?!" he shouted attempting to pry Axel's hands off of him and get to his brother.

"Cloud? But that's… he isn't attacking you?"

"No you dumbass that's my brother now let me go!"

Roxas ran over to his brother and attempted to help him sit up as the other blond clutched his stomach tightly.

"The fuck was that? Did I get hit by a train?" Cloud joked before looking up to Axel. "The hell man, what did I do to you?" he mumbled standing up steadying himself on his brother.

"But he's… you're…. What is going on here!" Axel yelled slumping to the ground.

"I'VE GOT FOOD!" Sora yelled entering the kitchen with a confused face. "What did I miss?"

Roxas just laughed uncontrollably as Cloud walked over to Axel offering his hand to help him up, "So you're the one that has kept these two pinheads out of trouble. My name is Cloud." Cloud smiled tilting his head to the side smirking.

"Sorry I hit you… I thought you were attacking Roxy here." Axe mumbled accepting the help before walking to stand next to Roxas "Sorry I attacked your brother… I'm going to go home now"

"Actually I need to talk with you so please stay for dinner." Cloud grinned mischievously grabbing the food from a still dazed Sora and setting the table. "So Axel, what is your relationship with my brother?"

* * *

Short and late I know, I had most of this already written and it got erased and I've been focusing on my other story. Bleh. Well updates will be coming regularly now sorry! 3

R&R


End file.
